Never Again (Remake)
by MossclawWarriors
Summary: That one Mudkip let me finish their story, Never Again, so here it is. if you don't believe me, message them yourself. Anyway, I tried, so I hope you like it. I am willing to take suggestions, too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! MossclawWarriors here! That one Mudkip isn't writing Total Drama stories anymore, so they let me finish their story Never Again. Just wanted to let ya know I'm not copying. I'm gonna post the first chapters as well, so here they are I don't own Total Drama, the OC's, although I might add in mine, or part of the story… I just revised a few parts, and I'm gonna add more chapters. Enjoy! **

There are times like these when I really hate Mal. I looked in the mirror and saw someone with rosy red lips, dark mascara around their eyes, and a little blush on their cheeks. It was me, but not me at the same time. I didn't do make up, so wearing it was out of my comfort zone. My clothes were unlike me as well: a red dress that ended just below the knees, and red, uncomfortable heels.

Let me explain what was going on and why I was dressed like this. I was going on a date with Mal. I gave Mal a mental slap in the face. It was also Friday, Valentine's Day. Another slap. And I was dressed up like _this_. Even more slaps. The only thing that proved I was still the same Crystal was my dark blue messy bangs. Even my scar was covered by makeup, and I wasn't wearing my hat now.

I sighed. I also hate myself for dressing up like this. He said, "Look fancy", and this is how I decide to look. If I didn't love Mal enough, he would've been strangled to death by now. I sighed again, and headed out to the park, where Mal wanted to have our date.

…

_Geez, where is he? I thought he said he'd be here early…_ I thought to myself. I looked around. I didn't want to seem awkward and stuff, but I just stood on the middle of the sidewalk and frantically looked around. I continued walking, thinking maybe he'd be somewhere else.

Then I saw a couple kissing. _Hey... That guy looks a lot like… _My eyes widened. Those bangs, that shade under his eyes… _Oh crap… it is! It can't be! _It was…

Mal

My eyes watered and my vision blurred. No! It couldn't be! The only thing I could make out was the girl's shoulder length light brown hair before I realized I was shaking. I looked down and saw my knees trembling, as if they were on the verge of collapse. Before I could break down, I turned and ran. Running as fast as my stupid, uncomfortable heels could take me, tears flooding down my face.

There are times like these when I really hate Mal.


	2. Chapter 2

** 2****nd**** Chapter. WOOHOO!**

"You're home early," my mom said when I rushed in the door. "How was it?"

"Peachy. Just peachy," I mumbled as I headed off to my room. I washed my make-up stained face and changed into my more comfortable PJ's and flopped on my bed. More tears fell down my face as thoughts ran through my head.

_I shouldn't have trusted him… I should have just left him to die… That stupid jerk…_ All my thoughts were replaced by one question.

Why?

…

I cried all the way through Saturday and Sunday, as well as Monday. I didn't care that I had school; I just skipped out on it. I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

"I'm fine Mother!" I called out. "And no, I do NOT need a therapist… or a psychologist!"

"Pit?" A different voice asked.

"Josh?" I replied. "How'd you get in my house?"

"The door was unlocked..." he replied sheepishly. "Where were you today?"

"Here," I replied miserably. Josh sat himself next to me.

"Oh… I thought you were planning something…" his soft voice trailed off.

"Planning? For what?" I asked.

"It's February 17th, Pit. My birthday…" He said. More tears sprang into my eyes as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I-I'm s-sorry," I sobbed. "I'm such a horrible friend."

"It's OK, Pit." He said. "You apparently have a lot on your mind. What happened?" I looked at him with big teary eyes.

"I-I was supposed t-to go on a date with M-Mal," I explained, trying to choke back my tears. "B-But when I got there h-he was kissing a-another girl." I looked up as Josh wrapped his arms around me.

"It'll be OK, right?" He asked giving me that goofy, yet shy grin that I've come to love.

_I'd come to love_

Could it be?

Memories of our times together flashed through my mind. The SSBB tournament, the shooting star, our performance, all those times, I felt a feeling of happiness, warmth and completion. I never noticed a big difference until now. The truth came to me all of a sudden.

I love Josh.

"Pit?" Josh waved a hand in front of my face. I blinked and looked up at him.

"Josh?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Do you still love me?" I asked softly. He seemed to be taken aback by this question.

"O-Of course I still do. Why –Mmf!" I cut him off by placing my lips against his.

" Happy Birthday, Josh…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! YAY! If anyone has any suggestions for the chapters I'm going to write, then I'd be glad to hear them. :D**

I parted my lips from Josh's. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were flushed.

"Did that just happen?" He asked, shocked.

"I don't know how to explain it, but…" my voice trailed off when Josh placed a finger to my lips.

"It's alright," he said as he leaned in towards me and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. He wrapped his arms around me, bringing me closer to him. His body was warmer, but his lips lacked a certain spark. Nonetheless, I did the same and deepened the kiss and we stayed that way until we heard someone clear their throat.

"Could someone explain to me what the _heck_ is going on here?" I broke the kiss and saw Mal, fists clenched and his visible eye burning with rage. I would have asked "_How did you get into my house?"_ but then I remembered the door was unlocked. Oh crap…

"I knew something was up when you didn't show up on Friday, but I didn't expect _this_." He growled. That little hypocrite. In no time flat, he lifted me by my shirt. I rolled my eyes and managed to stay calm.

"Your point?" I asked coldly.

"Tell me, Crystal," he growled. Usually when he calls me Crystal instead of Pitty Pat, it's because 1) He's really mad, or 2) He's really serious. In this case, probably both. "Why are you treating me like this? What did I do to you?" My eyes narrowed at him even more.

"That's _rich _coming from you," I spat. His eyes widened as he dropped my shirt. "Let me get this straight. You ask me out on a date on _Valentine's Day_. Seriously? Then I dress up all fancy for you, which you know I don't do every day. But that's not what I'm mad about! I. Saw. You. Kiss. Another. Girl." His eyes widened even more.

"Crystal, how did you-"

"I was there when it happened! I went to the park like you said, and I was looking for you. Then I saw you eating another girl's face!" I explained, my voice filled with rage.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Save it, bipolar. I didn't want to forgive you the third time because I knew, somehow, you would abuse my trust again!" I yelled. Before he could respond, I ranted on ,"I loved you, Mal, and all you did was hurt me. You've dealt so much pain to me, but I don't think anything has been as bad as this. You actually cheated on me with someone else!" Tears were running down my face.

"I don't know if I could ever forgive you, and I don't plan to. I don't want to do anything with you ever AGAIN!" I delivered a swift punch to his jaw, pushed him out of my house, and slammed the door (and made sure that I locked it).

That would probably be the last interaction between the two of us.

Then again, probably not.

"What just happened…?" Josh asked.


	4. Chapter 4

_The next day…_

Want some advice? Never, EVER even _think _about falling in love with a sociopath. Just go with-

My thoughts were cut off when I crashed into a pole.

Scratch that. Just make sure to watch where you're going.

I heard loud laughter. "AHAHAHA! That was hilarious!" My vision was blurry from the crash, so when I looked up I saw someone with light brown shoulder length hair. My eyes narrowed with her and my body filled with anger.

"Um…why are you looking at me like that?" The girl asked. "Sorry I laughed!" I blinked again and my vision cleared. I saw a fiery red streak in the girl's hair. She wore a black tee with a smiley face and the letters LOL on it, along with grey shorts and pink sneakers. Her lips were a bright pink color and there was light mascara around her eyes.

"Oh…sorry 'bout that," I apologized. "I mistook you for someone else."

"No worries!" The girl responded. "I'm Angela May Ross, but just call me Angie."

"I'm Crystal." I answered. Her eyes widened.

"You mean the winner of Total Drama All Stars?" She asked with a grin. Is that how everyone thinks of me now? Just the winner? That's it?

"Do you know of any other Crystals?" I replied coolly.

"So you are _the _Crystal?" Angie asked.

"Please stop referring to me like that," I mumbled. "Or in any way related to the show."

"OK, OK," she said, raising her hands in surrender. She paused a second before asking, "So how's your relationship with Mal?" I facepalmed myself. Seriously?

"None of your business," I snapped angrily.

"Sorry I asked," she apologized, though she was still smiling. I huffed and rolled my eyes. I've only known her for five minutes and I'm already starting to hate her. I decided to ditch this conversation before I snapped and exploded at her.

"Look, I've gotta go. Nice meeting ya," I stated flatly, and started walking off, but Angie stopped me.

"Where ya going?" She asked. "Can I come?"

"Again, that's also none of your business," I responded in the same tone as before. "And _no _you cannot come."

"Sheesh, TV stars are meaner in real life," She muttered. My eyes widened. Geez, I didn't want to be considered mean!

"Look, I'm just going back to my house. I don't want you stalking me. That's it," I explained calmly. "But we can still…" my voice trailed off, looking for the right words. "Know each other. Clear?" She smirked and a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes before she responded-

"Crystal."


	5. Chapter 5

"Crystal," Angie said.

"What?" I snapped as I whipped around to face her.

"Come on. I know something's up, Crystie," she said. "Tell me!"

"_Nothing_ is up. And, if you call me that again, you will not live to see tomorrow." I absolutely _hated _it when people called me Crystie. I hurried off before she could respond, not wanting to continue or little conversation. I did have a feeling that we would meet again.

When I got home, I slammed the door and headed upstairs to my room. I flopped onto my bed and thought about the recent events of my life. Sometimes, I wish it had never happened, and that I had never met Mal. I shouldn't have saved him. I should've just let Mike kill him.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock on my door.

"What?" I groaned, with my back still turned to the door, which I heard open, then close. I rolled over to see who it was and I was instantly filled with rage.

Mal.


	6. Chapter 6

**K, next chapter. I'd really love feedback and suggestions. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!**

"Mal get _out _of my room," I said viciously.

"But Crystal-"he started.

"But Crystal _nothing. _I don't want you here. Get OUT."

"Crystal! Look, I'm sorry," I could hear desperation in his voice. "I never meant to cheat on you. That kiss never meant anything!

"But you did it anyway!" I yelled. "It _was _cheating, and when I saw you, you might as well just rip my heart right out of my chest!"

"Crystal, _listen_!" That's when I lost my temper.

"_Shut it_, Mal. I should've just left you to die. Now get out of my room and get _out _of my life!" All I saw in his eyes was sadness. I can't believe I'm saying this, but he looked as if he was about to cry.

"I see," he whispered. But his sadness quickly turned into anger.

"If I can't have you, _no one_ can," he pinned me against the wall by my neck. He raised his fist to hit me, but soon realized what he was doing, and let me go.

"Crystal, I-"he got cut off as a punched him across the jaw.

"I hate you, Mal," I spat with venom in my voice. "I hate you more than I have hated _anyone _in my _entire_ life!"

'Fine," he said, glaring at me. And with that, he left me with tears streaming down my face.


	7. Chapter 7

After that, I felt kind of guilty. I've never seen him so close to breaking down. I just needed time to think, so I decided to go for a walk. I was stressed and I needed to think things through.

I headed outside when I heard a familiar voice. Great, just great.

"Hey, Crystie," Angie chirped. I _knew_ I'd run into her again.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. "And I told you not to freaking call me that."

"No need to be al grumpy," she said. "Anyway, I heard you and Mal yelling. What was that all about?"

"None. Of. Your. Business.," I growled. "Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Just curious," she answered. "Come on, pleeeease?"

"Quit whining," I snapped. "And I'm not telling you, so quit wasting your breath."

"Fine," she said. "_Crystie_."

I walked toward her and leaned in towards her face. "Never call me that again," I said in a deathly whisper. "I am _not _your friend, and I am most _definitely_ not going to tell you that Mal cheated on me…"

My voice trailed off as a realized what I had said.

Oops.


	8. Chapter 8

**2 updates in 1 day… Why not? If anyone has suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them.. or see them... or whatever, you get the point.**

Oops.

"What? He cheated on you? With who?" Angie kept on pummeling me with questions, but stopped when I gave her a fierce glare.

She sighed. "Let me ask you just one more question," she said with a sad gleam in her eyes.

"What?" I swear, I was about to blow.

"Why don't you like me?" In the heat of the moment, if she wanted and answer, I would give her one.

"You wanna know why? It's because you're annoying, nosy, and won't leave me alone. _That's _why."

"Gee, Crystal," she said. "No wonder Mal doesn't like you." And with that, she turned around and ran away crying. Oh, no, not again. I turned around and walked back home dejectedly. What is _wrong_ with me?

Maybe a good night's sleep would help. As I lay in bed, I couldn't help but feel guilty. I never meant to hurt Angie like that. Maybe I would go apologize tomorrow. Maybe… and with that I drifted off the sleep.

The next morning, I woke up, once again hoping this whole thing was a dream, but of course, it wasn't. Well, I better go find Angie.


	9. Chapter 9

**K, people, I am out of ideas. Suggestions would be appreciated. Thanx!**

"Angie!" I called as I ran up to her. She just walked faster as I tried to catch up.

"Angie, listen," I pleaded.

"Oh, what now?" she snapped. "Come to make me feel worse? The only reason I was following you was because you were my favorite on Total Drama," I felt horrible.

"Angie, look. I'm really sorry about yesterday," I said. "I didn't mean any of it. So, will you forgive me and… maybe be my friend? Please? I really need one."

She thought about it for a minute. "Well, okay. People call me annoying all the time, and normally it doesn't get to me, but coming for you, it kinda hurt."

"Sorry, I won't call you annoying." I gave a small smile and she grinned in return.

"So… what happened with Mal?" she asked. Man, she was persistent.

"I might as well tell you..." I sighed. So, I went into detail on how I dresses up all fancy, went to the park, ans saw him kissing another girl.

"Aww… I'm sorry," she said.

"It's OK," I said with a sad smile on my face. "So, do you want to hang at my place?" I asked.

"I'd love to!" She beamed.

And with that, we walked off together. Little did I know, someone was watching us.


	10. Author's note

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for a while. I can post anything cuz I'm grounded (don't ask why or how I'm posting this). Anyway, I'll be able to post this Sunday, so I hope you guys enjoy it!**


	11. Chapter 10

** Finally, I'm ungrounded! Okay, I'm writing a Warrior Cat fanfic, and for all you Warrior Cat fans out there, I need ideas, so if you could help a fellow fanatic out, please do. Anywayz, here's the next chapter… oh, and thank you, Guest, for your amazing suggestion, it really helped me out cuz I was stuck, and thank you That one Mudkip for all your support!**

Hanging out with Angie was actually pretty fun. We looked up funny cat vines on Youtube, gossiped about random things, all that stuff.

"Hey, wanna walk to that 7-11 near here and crab some snacks?" I asked her.

"Sure, why not?" So, with that, I grabbed some money for the both of us and we headed out.

It was only about a 5 minute walk to 7-11, so it didn't take that long to get there. Of course, something was bound to go wrong, like it always does.

Angie then was aware of a couple holding hands, and all that crap, until she recognized them, Mal and… _Courtney?_ She didn't want me to spiral into a deep depression, knowing that the guy she still liked for some reason was now into another girl, even after I yelled at him, and told him to get out of her life.

"Crystal, look over there!" she pointed in the opposite direction.

"What?" I didn't see anything until I shifted my gaze the other way. I really need to learn how to control my temper, because I stormed over there in a fit of rage, planning to teach that girl a lesson. Wait, was that _Courtney?_ Oh, that female dog was _really _going to get it hard.

"Hey!" I was pissed off now.

"Oh! Crystal! I- uh" she was cut off when I punched her dead in the face, as hard as I could.

" Crystal, what the _heck_ was that?" Great, now Mal's mad, too. I didn't reply, I just stormed into the store, forgetting about poor Angie, who witnessed the whole thing.

"


	12. Chapter 11

** Hey Guys! Sorry I've been gone for a while, I was busy with school. Anyway, sorry, but I know this chapter sucks. I will have a real chapter posted soon!**

I stormed into the store, forgetting all about Angie. Why was I so…jealous? I thought I was over him. I snapped out of my thoughts when I bumped into someone.

"My bad, sorry about that," I mumbled. I was surprised to see who it was. "Josh?"

"Hey, Crystal," he gave a small smile. "Hey, um, are you OK?"

"Crystal!" Angie called. I turned around, oh yeah, she was with me. "What was that?"

Josh looked at me quizzically. "What was what?" He asked. I just stood there awkwardly. Of course, Angie spoke up for me.

"Well, Mal cheated on Crystal, so Crystal decided to just punch the girl in the face. Oh, by the way, the girl was Courtney." Josh and Angie just stood there looking at me. I just gave a nervous laugh, and thought, _thanks a lot, Angie._


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, no worries I'm not dead. I've just had a lot going on lately and I haven't had time to write. But anyway, here you are! Enjoy!**

"Well, um, c'mon Angie, we should get some snacks, bye Josh, see you," I said quickly. But I stopped when he grabbed my arm.

"Crystal, weren't you over him?" Josh looked confused.

"Wait, he knows?" Angie asked.

"Yeah, he was there to comfort me," I replied.

"Well, I'm glad I was," Josh gave a small smile. He started to lean in but I backed away.

"Well, I guess I'm not as over him as I thought," I said quietly. "I'm sorry". I motioned for Angie to follow mw into the snack isle. I think that's the longest she's gone without talking. "So, whatcha wanna get"

She looked around and smiled. "Well, how about some Dynamites? Those are good," she paused. "Then, maybe we could get some Snapple and a couple of candy bars?"

"Okay, sounds great!" I agreed. So, we bought a ton of junk food, and as we walked out of the store, Mal just stood there glaring at us (or should I say me). Okay that's kinda scary. When we got to my house, we decided to watch Rio 2. Sure, it was for little kids, but you have to admit, it was pretty adorable. It was a good movie, but I kept on getting distracted. Normally, Mal probably would've yelled at me or even punched me. Wait, why was he glaring at me? Does he really not like me anymore?

The next morning, Angie and I went our separate ways. I still couldn't stop thinking about Mal. I was pretty tired, because we stayed up _really _late, so I decided to take a nap. I woke up a couple hours later, so I went for a walk. I was going around the block, when my phone vibrated so I checked to see who texted. It was Angie…okay… so I read the text:

**CRYSTIE HLP ME. IM BEHIND THE 711! COME NOOWW!**

Uh-oh


	14. Very Important, Please Read

** Hey guys! I'm really sorry but I'm not gonna be posting stories on here anymore. But I'm not giving up fanfiction forever. I'm moving my stories to quotev, and my user name is BreyerLove222. I'm still gonna read fanfiction on here, just not post it. Thank you guys for being awesome. **

**Final Authors note,**

**Mossclaw Warriors**


End file.
